Shitsuren Shita
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Karin dan Misha yang sama-sama merasakan 'shitsuren shita' yang artinya 'patah hati' menceritakan kisah mereka dalam cerita ini. Bad summary! RnR, ne? :D


Kon'nichiwa, readers yang baik~ Sebelumnya, kan aku sudah buat crossover Kamichama Karin dan Doki-doki Tamatan berchapter, kali ini aku buat crossover Kamichama Karin dan Pita Ten ^^ Habis baca, review ya~

**Kamichama Karin & Pita Ten © Koge Donbo**

**Shitsuren Shita © Chang Mui Lie**

**WARNING: GAJETOT, TYPO, OOC, OOT, ANEH, DLL**

.

.

.

**No wa yoma sete!  
**

**Karin POV**

Ku pandangi langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Pikiranku beralih menjadi Kazune, dialah orang yang ku cintai. Kini orang yang ku cintai telah pergi bersama gadis lain. Gadis lain itu adalah gadis yang sangat ku benci. Karasuma Rika, seorang gadis yang kaya raya, pintar dan egois. Dia adalah sainganku di sekolah, aku membencinya karena dia selalu merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.

Pertama ia merebut rankingku, kedua ia sok pintar di hadapanku, tatapannya seakan-akan merendahkan diriku dan yang terakhir, dia merebut Kazune dariku. Padahal Kazune adalah kekasih yang setia padaku, namun karena Rika, dia pergi dariku.

Kini aku sendirian. Tak ada yang menemani. Hanya ada Himeka, Michiru dan Shii-chan yang bisa menghiburku dari kesepian ini. Mengapa? Mengapa '_Shitsuren_ _Shita_' ini harus terjadi padaku? Mengapa bukan Rika yang mengalaminya?

_Shitsuren shita_, perasaan yang dapat menghancurkan kehidupanku. Namun, aku harus terus berjuang untuk menghadapi perasaan ini. _Forget the past_!

"Karin-chan!" panggil Himeka dari luar kamarku.

"Huh? Ada apa, Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Makanan sudah siap! Ayo turun ke bawah~" jawab Himeka.

Tanpa menghiraukan Himeka, aku berdiam sendiri di kamarku. Untungnya aku sudah mengunci kamarku, jadi tidak ada yang bisa masuk. Kazune, aku rindu padamu, aku ingin kamu kembali padaku, aku tak mau melihatmu bahagia bersama Rika. Namun, jika memang kau senang bersamanya, akan ku biarkan kau terbang bersamanya walaupun rasa sakit di dada ini harus membiarkanmu pergi bersamanya.

**Misha POV**

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di rumah menanti Kotaro dan Shia untuk pulang.

"Kenapa mereka belum pulang, su? Aku khawatir, su" kataku.

Aku ingat kalau Shia dan Kotaro sudah berpacaran dan hal itu membuatku sedikit merasa sakit hati dan kesepian. Kotaro, orang yang dulunya ku sukai telah pergi bersama sahabatku sendiri, Shia. Mereka memang kelihatan cocok dan serasi sekali. Tapi, aku juga mau seperti Shia, bisa terus bersama Kotaro, bisa menemani Kotaro.

"Ahh...! _Aishiteru_, su!" teriakku frustasi.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya kalau ternyata Shia menyukai Kotaro juga. Tepat saat Shia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kotaro, ia langsung mencium Kotaro. Tanpa sengaja, aku melihat kejadian itu. _Shitsuren shita _mendatangiku saat melihat kejadian itu.

Aku berharap waktu dapat berputar kembali agar aku dapat memiliki hati Kotaru seutuhnya. Jika waktu berputar lagi, aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku sedih karena akhirnya aku tak dapat memiliki hati Kotaro seutuhnya.

Kini Shia yang harus menjaga Kotaro. Kini Shia yang memiliki hati Kotaro seutuhnya. Kini.. Aku yang sengsara, menyesal dan malu terhadap diriku sendiri. Aku yang salah karena tidak menyatakan perasaanku lebih dulu daripada Shia. Ini salahku, bukan salah Shia. Lagipula, aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang kecuali menangis. Menangis karena Kotaro, orang yang ku cintai telah pergi bersama sahabatku, Shia.

"_SHITSUREN SHITA_...!"

**Karin POV**

Ku pandangi sebuah gantungan kecil berbentuk boneka kelinci yang di berikan Kazune tahun lalu. Tahun lalu, Kazune memberikanku ini sebagai kenangan. Tentu saja ku jaga dengan sepenuh hatiku. Walau kecil bentuknya, tapi besar artinya bagiku. Sungguh sayang jika aku menghilangkannya. Namun, sekarang gantungan ini tidak memiliki arti apa-apa lagi untukku. Karena seorang yang ku cintai sudah pergi bersama **musuh**ku.

Andaikan waktu berputar, aku pasti tak akan mengalami _shitsuren shita_ ini. Rasanya aku ingin mati sekarang. Cinta memang membuatku menjadi sengsara, cinta itu buta.

"Hanazono-san, ku mohon jangan paksakan dirimu menjadi seperti ini. Aku tau kau merasa sakit hati karena Kazune-kun, tapi ku mohon, jangan mengurung dirimu seperti ini. Kau harus makan untuk menjalani hidupmu seperti biasanya. Aku merasa kau bukan Hanazono-san yang biasanya. Hanazono-san selalu ceria, semangat dan tak pernah melakukan hal ini walaupun sedang sakit hati. Jadi kumohon, buka pintunya, Hanazono-san" kata Michiru.

"Diamlah, Michi! Kau tidak pernah tau apa yang ku rasakan! Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika seorang gadis patah hati karena seorang pemuda yang di cintainya! **Kau hanya bisa melihat, kau tak bisa merasakannya! Sama seperti debu!**" bentakku.

"Ketika kau merasakan sakit hati, aku juga merasakannya! Walaupun kejadiannya berbeda, tetapi **sahabat dapat mengerti satu sama lain!**" kata Michiru.

"Diam! Aku tak mau melihat muka kalian berdua lagi! Pergi! Pergi sekarang juga!" bentakku sambil menangis.

Sungguh sakit mengalami _shitsuren shita_ ini, memang sangat berat.

**Misha POV**

Ku rebahkan diriku di tempat tidurku. Tempat tidurku memang nyaman, aku pun menyukainya. Tapi, aku lebih menyukai Kotaru di banding tempat tidur ini. Tidak masalah bagiku jika aku harus kehilangan tempat tidur ini, tapi aku tak mau kehilangan Kotaro.

Walaupun sudah terlambat untuk berharap harapan seperti itu. Shia sudah mengambil Kotaro, aku tak mendapat apa-apa. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Menangis? Aku akan terlihat seperti anak kecil! Walaupun aku memang ingin sekali melakukan itu tapi sekali-sekali, aku ingin bersikap dewasa.

Aku benci menjadi anak kecil karena sifat seperti itu selalu membuatku di bohongi dengan mudah, selalu di sakiti dengan mudah. Apa yang menarik dari anak kecil? Lucu? Memang lucu, tapi sebenarnya menjadi anak kecil tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Aku lebih memilih menjadi orang yang dewasa daripada menjadi anak kecil.

**Karin & Misha POV**

_Shitsuren shita_ ini memang tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu, pikiran, perasaan dan hanya dapat membawaku ke dalam hal-hal yang berdosa. Aku lebih memilih untuk melupakannya dari pada harus mengalami _shitsuren shita_ terus.

Aku mungkin memang merasa kehilangan 1 barang yang berharga, namun, aku juga tidak mau terus mengalami _shitsuren shita_ ini hanya karenanya. Melupakannya, membiarkannya terbang bersama gadis yang di cintainya dan tersenyum atas kebahagiaannya. Karena itu...

_Forget the past and face the future_!

**OWARI~**

Gimana?

Super-duper gaje kan? :3

Memang author ini selalu membuat cerita yang gaje

Namun, _author shouldn't give up_!

Oh iya, arti dari shitsuren shita itu patah hati :D

Hehehe... di terjemahin ke bahasa Jepang XD

Review, ya~ ^^


End file.
